starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Corbeta clase Vigía
La corbeta clase ''Vigía'' era una nave de guerra de la Armada Imperial. Descripción Producida por Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat para la Armada Imperial, la clase Vigía era considerada como la nave más pequeña de la icónica línea de naves Destructor Estelar. Con un casco en forma de daga, armamento pesado y un complemento de tripulación relativamente grande para su clase, la clase Vigía compartió muchas características de diseño icónicas de un verdadero destructor. La excepción a esto era la plataforma de mando, que estaba al ras del casco de la popa sobre los motores principales, lo que le dio a la clase Vigía una silueta más pequeña y una mejor protección que no hubiera tenido si poseyera una torre de mando más alta y expuesta. Para su armamento principal, la clase Vigía era fiel a sus orígenes destructores, con un trío de torretas turboláser dobles pesadas montadas en una torreta en el casco dorsal que le dieron un arma extremadamente fuerte para su clase. Para complementar su armamento había un trío de torretas turbolásers ligeras, junto con cañones láser anti-caza estelares. Gracias a su tamaño y función, estas naves rara vez sirvieron en la línea de batalla junto con los más grandes diseños de Destructores Estelares. En su lugar, patrullaron rutas comerciales, escoltaron cruceros como piquetes, sirvieron como líderes del grupo de batalla para pequeñas flotas en lugares tranquilos, operaron como cruceros solitarios de caza de piratas y contrabandistas, y en general sirvieron donde un destructor más grande se consideraba excesivo o inútil. Historia [[Archivo:Naval Station Validusia.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Varias naves clase Vigía volando cerca de la [[Estación naval Validusia|Estación naval Validusia]].]] Varios corbetas clase Vigía fueron mantenidas en la [[Estación naval Validusia|Estación naval Validusia]]. Las corbetas patrullaron rutas comerciales, actuaron como líderes de grupos de batalla en pequeñas flotas y cazaron piratas solitarios. También fueron utilizados como naves de exploración. Entre bastidores thumb|180px|Modelo de Ansel Hsiao para Fractalsponge. Esta corbeta se originó como una nave fanon diseñada por Ansel Hsiao. Hsiao pretendía que fuera una corbeta pesada para los deberes de utilidad, escolta y reconocimiento del Imperio Galáctico.http://fractalsponge.net/3D%20Projects.htm Cuando Lucas Licensing se acercó a él para que proporcionara obras de arte para The Essential Guide to Warfare, Hsiao presentó sus propios diseños, además de nuevos modelos, junto con sus nombres. Los nombres se registraron en el Holocrón de la base de datos de continuidad de Lucasfilm, según el artista.Art thread where Ansel Hsiao (Fractalsponge) mentions LFL putting the names in the Holocron Jason Fry, uno de los autores del libro, publicó una serie de notas del libro en su cuenta de tumblr. Olvidó registrar la longitud de la corbeta clase Vigía en la parte 7 de esta serie, que detallaba los otras naves que Hsiao diseñó, y así lo incluyó en la parte 8 como una nota rápida al final. Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *Jason Fry's Tumblr account - EG to Warfare Endnotes Pt. 8 *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Beta *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *[http://fractalsponge.net/gallery/index.html Ansel Hsiao's gallery including the Vigil-class corvette] *Jason Fry's Tumblr account - EG to Warfare Endnotes Pt. 8 Categoría:Clases de corbetas Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat